Détente Familiale
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post-Season Finale. Journée piscine suivie d'une soirée barbecue en famille chez les Gold.


Sommaire : défi n°5. Post-Season finale. Journée piscine suivie d'une soirée barbecue en famille chez les Gold.

Pairing : Belle/Rumple (Rumbelle).

Rating : M (Mature).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**Détente Familiale. **_

XXXX

Gold regardait tout ce (beau ?) petit monde qui avait envahi sa maison en fin de matinée.

Ça n'était pas son idée, bien sûr que cette idée n'avait pas été de _**lui**_ mais plutôt de Belle.

Belle, qui dans un sourire dont elle seule connaissait le secret, lui avait dit que maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés il était temps qu'il s'ouvre aux autres, qu'ils étaient une famille à présent.

Voilà comment il s'était laissé convaincre à inviter chez lui Regina et Henry et bien entendu cette chère Miss Swan.

Il avait entendu dire qu'une espèce de trêve avait eu lieu entre les deux jeunes femmes mais au vu de ce qu'il avait devant les yeux il pouvait comprendre que c'était de l'histoire ancienne.

Regina semblait vibrer d'une fureur sourde tandis qu'Emma se raccrochait à Henry en essayant d'être subtile dans son comportement.

Ne pouvant se cacher indéfiniment, il réapparu apportant avec lui les cocktails qu'il s'était proposé de concocter.

Plaçant chacun des verres devant les femmes présentent et un verre de jus de fruits devant Henry, il se rassit.

-Merci Rumple !

Belle, toujours le regard pétillant et amoureux le remercia de ce simple geste.

Emma, le sourire crispé se lança dans des félicitations.

-Félicitations à tous les deux ! Archie m'a dit que la cérémonie était simple mais magnifique. Je suis désolée de l'avoir raté…

Belle posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Rumple avait décidé de jouer les timides de toute façon, préférant une cérémonie discrète et intime….

Regina, un sourire malicieux en coin décida de se joindre à la conversation.

-Oh ça je n'en doute pas ça lui ressemble tout à fait….

Sans le savoir la Reine venait de mettre fin, avec son ton sarcastique, à l'ambiance quelque peu tendue qui régnait depuis l'arrivée des invités.

Henry continua sur la lignée de sa mère adoptive lorsqu'il demanda s'il pouvait utiliser la grande piscine.

Rumple était sur le point de refuser quand Belle lui répondit par l'affirmative, allant même jusqu'à proposer que tout le monde le rejoigne.

Tout le monde sauf le Dark One qui, avec un regard plus que parlant, réussi à faire passer le message à sa jeune épouse.

Finalement le nombre pair de personnes dans la piscine était plus que propice à des jeux d'eau.

Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi les parties s'enchaînèrent entre l'équipe A composée de Belle et Henry et Emma et Regina qui formaient l'équipe B.

Bien que les deux femmes aient commencé sans se parler, la glace fondit entre elles au fil des jeux.

Gold les regarda alors pendant un certain temps, oscillant entre moquerie doucereuse et tendre affection, concernant Belle surtout.

Les réjouissances prirent fin lorsqu'il parla d'un barbecue pour le dîner, ce qui égaya forcément l'assemblée.

/

Une soirée barbecue était tout à fait ce qu'il fallait si on voulait faire dans le convivial, le seul problème était que parfois les invités mettaient du temps à partir.

Belle, bien que très heureuse d'avoir eu au moins cet instant en 'famille', fût rassurée de voir tout le monde partir, l'heure quelque peu tardive pour Henry avait été la raison évoquée pour ce départ légèrement précipité.

Terminant son verre sans empressement, elle regarda la piscine à présent vide lorsqu'elle senti Rumple s'approcher d'elle et lui glisser un tendre baiser dans le cou.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle se laisser glisser dans ses bras.

-Merci pour cette journée Rumple.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le plus d…

-Tu m'as donné ton accord pour inviter tout le monde et tu es resté avec nous la plupart du temps, c'est ce que je qualifierai de journée parfaite….

Il l'embrassa alors, un brin coquin.

-Oh… est-ce qu'une récompense est prévue pour me féliciter de ce comportement _**irréprochable**_ ?!

-Oh je vois ! Toute peine mérite salaire c'est bien ça ?! Il se pourrait que je puisse me laisser convaincre…. Tu as une idée précise en tête ?!

Il la contempla un moment, refusant de cacher son désir évident, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus la jeune femme qui n'attendit pas son feu vert avant de l'embrasser.

C'était curieux de voir cet homme pourtant si sûr de lui en temps normal se transformer en homme hésitant mais prêt à tout pour la combler.

Au fil du temps il avait appris qu'il pouvait montrer ce qu'il désirait, prendre ce qu'il souhaitait, ne pas avoir peur de la décevoir mais le plus souvent c'était elle qui se montrait le plus entreprenante… comme ce soir….

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Belle pour amener le tendre baiser du début sur un terrain beaucoup plus joueur et sensuel.

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent rapidement la chemise de son homme et vinrent parcourir avidement la peau dénudée qui se découvrait petit à petit….

Elle sursauta presque en sentant Rumple prendre les choses en mains et ouvrir sa robe, la faisant tomber à terre dans un sourd froissement de tissus.

La situation était inégale, elle pratiquement nue et lui encore à moitié couvert, ce fût donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle s'agenouilla et pris un malin plaisir à le dévêtir du reste….

Il était enfin nu devant elle et Belle prit une seconde pour l'admirer… Lui, son homme, son mari… Enfin….

Elle se releva, planta son regard dans le sien tout en enlevant sa culotte puis lui prit la main.

-Viens avec moi…

La question de la destination ne se posait pas, elle semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur la piscine.

Elle l'entraîna dans le bassin, prenant soin d'y aller en douceur et telle une sirène le charma pour arriver à ses fins….

L'indolence de départ se transforma bien vite en fougue, les caresses nonchalantes en baisers passionnés et lorsqu'il la pénétra tous deux eurent besoin d'une seconde pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, et ce n'était pas non plus leur première fois en tant que mari et femme mais il y avait comme une sorte d'aura différente ce soir-là.

Dans une pensée lointaine et sans doute un peu trop romantique, Belle se surprit à espérer avoir créé une nouvelle vie lorsqu'elle le senti se déverser en elle.

Resserrant ses cuisses autour de lui, refusant qu'ils ne se séparent de quelques centimètres, elle lui souffla.

-Je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé Rumple…

Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, curieux de savoir ce qui était à l'origine de cette déclaration passionnée.

-Je sais Belle… Comme tu sais que je t'aime…

Le Dark One prononçant ces mots, cela aurait pu, aurait dû, paraître étrange et pourtant… Elle les avait déjà entendus et elle savait qu'elle les entendrait encore.

Elle n'allait peut-être pas tomber enceinte cette nuit mais une chose était sûre, elle et Rumple n'allaient pas cesser d'essayer.

XXXXX


End file.
